Stuck on the Puzzle
by PatriachOnAVespa
Summary: My sequel to "Awkward." Spoilers for the Yotsuba arc and up to episode 25. Light and L give in to temptation and must now deal with the consequences of their actions and Light faces a crisis of conscience as her memories of being Kira come flooding back to her. Can she bring herself to kill the man who is both her lover and enemy? LxfemLight. Rated for sexual content


**A/N: Hi everyone! I am very excited to finally bring you all the sequel to my Death Note fic "Awkward." Some people were asking for a sequel, and although I didn't orignally plan on it, I decided to write one. It will have three installments and this is part one. **

**Please be warned: This chapter is a lemon! If sexual content offends you rather wait until the next chapter to begin reading. I included quite a long lemon because I wanted to further capture the desire and passion Light and L feel for each other. I personally view sex as something beautiful and intimate shared between people, but I completely understand that not everyone wants to read about it, so please heed the warning before proceeding!**

**Lastly, this fic was largely inspired from the music I have been listening to which is currently the album called "Submarine" by Alex Turner. You can Youtube it and listen to it there if you want to, it really is a beautiful collection of songs and was great inspiration for writing this fic!**

**Each chapter is named after the song that mostly inspired it.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Part 1- Piledriver Waltz**

Light stared down in open fascination at the sight before her. Lying face down on the bed, with his head turned to the right side, was L. Fast asleep. Light had emerged from her nightly shower only to find the sleep-deprived detective passed out on their bed. They were still chained at the wrists so he was lying on her side of the bed which was closer. Quickly dropping her towel and throwing on a plain black nightie and underwear, Light towel dried her hair, before tossing it carelessly into the laundry basket. She carefully crawled onto the bed next to him, careful not to disturb him.

Light watched in complete amazement as she watched the gentle rise and fall of his back, still covered by his trusty white t-shirt. His cheek was slightly puffy from being pressed so deeply into the pillow, his arms were splayed out next to him. Occasionally, his hands twitched and she wondered what he was dreaming about. Light flushed. She had no idea L would be this tired, but she shouldn't be surprised. It had been twp days since they had slept together and L had been on the go since then non-stop. They were still monitoring the Yotsuba meetings, convinced Kira was among them. L had been re-watching all of the previously recorded meetings, making phone calls, reading over files and coaching Misai with what to say in his upcoming meeting with the Yotsuba officials. It was understandable that he was exhausted.

A strange dynamic had formulated between the two in these past two days. L had been very...reserved toward her. Not rude but...he only spoke to her if she spoke to him and the answers he gave were always short and to the point. Light would have thought he was angry with her, if it were not for the tiny, furtive glances he kept giving her every time he thought she wasn't looking. It was as if he was trying to gauge her reaction towards him without openly doing it. She supposed it was his strange way of feeling awkward. She, herself, had felt a little awkward in all honesty.

She felt awkward yes...but she didn't regret sleeping with him. Did he...?

A smile quirked Light's lips as she heard a very faint snoring emanating from his parted lips. It was rather cute, actually. Very tentatively, she reached a hand out and brushed a few stray strands of black hair off his forehead. Bad move, it seemed that L was a tremendously light sleeper.

At the touch of her fingers, the detective rolled onto his back and opened his eyes, instantly awake and looking up at her. "Oh!" Light recoiled in shock, retracting her hand "You scared me!"

L said nothing, simply staring up at her blankly with a rather comical expression of surprise on his face.

"S-sorry" Light murmured, a blush staining her cheeks "You were sleeping, I shouldn't have bothered you." L still seemed to be blank, as though still slowly coming out of a very vivid dream. "Sleeping?" he murmured quietly, his eyes roving over her face calculatingly. "Yes" Light nodded, her brown hair tumbling over one shoulder. L said nothing, simply staring at her. He couldn't believe he had just fallen asleep. He never fell asleep unless he was on his own. He sometimes slept for short periods in Light's presence but only after making sure she was deeply asleep herself.

It was an old habit born out of trusting nobody, except of course Watari. When you were the world's best detective and half of the world's population either wanted you dead or wanted to find out your true identity, that tended to happen. And yet, here he had been fast asleep in front of Light. That had been very stupid, he still suspected her of being Kira. She could have easily done something to him while he had been sleeping and in a position of vulnerability. She...she...

"L?" Light asked, staring down at the brooding detective who seemed lost in his own thoughts "Are...you ok?" But it was then that she saw his eye contact wasn't quite meeting hers, it was a little lower. He nibbled on his thumb contemplatively. Light followed his gaze south and flushed. She had been leaning down over him and it was giving him an eyeful of her full cleavage, unrestrained by a bra, pouring over the front of her nightie. He was reacting very much the same way as he had that day on the tennis court.

Oh god, how much more embarrassed could she get? Come to think of it why had she put this nightdress on? It was totally inappropriate! She had just grabbed it unthinkingly, totally engrossed in the spectacle of him asleep.

"I...sorry" she mumbled, straightening herself and pulling the front of her top up, her face bright red. L wasn't thinking very clearly. He was over tired, and still very groggy, and waking up to the sight of Light bending over him in the tiniest little nightdress he had ever seen just wasn't helping his case. It made his pants uncomfortably tight. He knew he was going to regret this, but he was too tired and impulsive to rationalise it to himself. Light gasped when he leaned up, propping himself on his elbows, and pressed his lips against her neck, sucking wetly on her skin.

"Ah" Light shuddered and closed her eyes as L suddenly reared up and kissed her neck "Ryuzaki, what..." she trailed off as his tongue and teeth caressed the tender flesh of her neck and she moaned, arching herself submissively to him. Her delicate moan made L even tighter in his pants, and he lowered her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her. She gasped as his lips trailed from down and around her neck to below her collarbone. He had been an idiot to believe he could continue living with her and resist the temptation of touching her again, of having her in his arms again.

L's greatest weakness was pleasurable things after all, and he could never deny himself them.

Light moaned as L's mouth continued south and he buried himself in her partially exposed breasts, licking and sucking on the heaving mounds. The sound of her sighing above him caused him to pull her closer. L imagined this was what heaven was like, save for the missing sweets. The thought of Light coated in melted chocolate made him muffle a groan against her. He broke away from her chest and gazed up at her with his unyielding onyx eyes. His hands moved to rest tentatively on her hips as she straddled him, catching her breath. His fingers curled into the mesh material of her nightdress.

He looked at her imploringly. "May I?" he breathed huskily, wanting to make sure she wanted to do this as much as he did.

Light bit her lip, staring down at L who looked up at her with such a curious mix of open desire and childlike bashfulness. She had never wanted someone like she wanted him. How strange, she felt like she knew him better than she knew anyone else and yet she didn't even know his real name.

"Yes" she whispered back, nodding. L did not hesitate and gently tugged the black negligee up over her head, freeing her of it, so she straddled him in nothing but plain white underwear. She flushed, manual embarrassment overtaking her, but seeing the heated worship in L's usually listless stare as their eyes locked made her swoon silently.

"You're so beautiful" he murmured unabashedly to her as he gently eased her down closer to him "Light-chan is...very beautiful." He kissed her and Light felt her heart swell with some unnamed emotion at his words. No matter how many times she heard it...it always made her indescribably happy hearing him say it. They kissed deeply and Light flushed at the intimacy of it. His hands brushed over her nude back and she threaded her hands through his black tresses. Gripping her gently, L switched their positions, flipping them so he topped her, still fully clothed.

His tongue played lazily with hers. "Light" he whispered to her as they broke apart "I...want to taste you." She felt her face redden again as she looked up at him, and L near-smiled in amusement.

"O-ok." she nodded, her breath quickening. L kissed her again and then slowly trailed his lips down her chest, torso and stopped at her abdomen. L nibbled on his index finger as he stared at the barrier of white panties. He had never done this before, but the prospect made him giddy with anticipation. Settling himself between her legs, the detective slipped his fingers under the waistband and slowly tugged the white material off her legs. He caught the musky scent of her arousal and he smiled. Would she taste sweet like chocolate, or spicy like cinnamon? He just had to find out.

Light flushed as she looked down and saw Ryuzaki staring at her exposed femininity with one of those strange pseudo smiles of his, like it reminded him of some private joke or something.

She had no time to remain bashful though, for L it seemed was very impatient and leaned in. Light gasped and shut her eyes as she felt him press a warm kiss against her. A jolt of pleasure shot through her body. His lips were replaced by his tongue pressing against her somewhat clumsily, as he got his first taste of her. "R-ryuzaki" she whimpered shakily, stroking the top of his black tresses with her hand. Watching her reaction all the while, the detective ran his tongue over her again, then again. Spurred on by her breathless gasps of his name, he got more adventurous with his tongue, making loop-de-loops and twisting and turning, making Light arch and writhe beneath him. It turned out that his endless sucking and licking of sweet things served a functional purpose after all, here and now, in the art of pleasing a woman. Within minutes, he was a natural at it.

There was darkness in their room save for the light emanating from L's laptop , as well as the bedside lamp that cast a low illumination over the two lovers. L's laptop lay open and abandoned on the far desk and the detective was currently nestled between Light's thighs, his hands under her knees, holding her legs open. "Ryuzaki" Light cried breathlessly, biting the flesh of her hand, trying to control her outbursts. L said nothing in return as his mouth was already rather occupied, but gazed up at her, running his tongue over her opening. A tingle of pleasure ran through the brunette's body and her head fell back against the pillow, closing her eyes in delight. She moaned again as she felt L's tongue probe every inch of her womanhood, swirling over a particularly sensitive spot.

L, of course, took notice of it and refocused his attentions on that tiny hidden nub of pleasure.

She had never had this done to her before, and she had never felt anything so good. And looking down, seeing that it was L who the man who was doing it all, teasing her so delicately, increased her arousal ten-fold. "Ryuzaki, I-" she cried as she felt her pleasure building, as he swirled his tongue around her clitoris, teasing it with his lips and tongue. It was too much and she orgasmed powerfully. She threw her head back and cried out loudly, thrusting her hips up desperately as her orgasm overflowed through her lower body, numbing it with pleasure.

L gripped her legs tighter, minimizing her movement, keeping his mouth clamped over her as he felt her come beneath him. When he felt her body relax and her breathing return to normal, the detective removed his hands and looked up at her. Locking eyes with her, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and Light shivered at the arousal reflecting in his dark eyes.

Climbing back over her, Light immediately pulled him down into a kiss. When they broke apart, L smiled gently at her. "I trust you enjoyed that, Light-chan"he whispered, pressing a kiss onto her hand. Light said nothing, but tugged him down into another deep kiss, her hands roaming over the detective's muscular back, slowly pulling his t-shirt up over his head. The clock beside them read 2.32 am in red numbers.

Two weeks later, at around the same time in the early hours of the morning, the two young investigators found themselves in the same scenario. Lying back against the mattress, L stifled a groan as Light straddled him, riding him lazily. Perching her hands delicately against his pale chest for balance, Light bit her full bottom lip as her hips rocked lazily against his. This was their third round of lovemaking tonight and both were enjoying it slowly. It was blissful. L pushed himself up so he was sitting, and their faces were inches apart. They stared deeply into each other's eyes as L helped Light move against him gently, his hands holding her hips possessively. Light flushed at the look of unadulterated pleasure on Ryuzaki's face as he gazed back at her with those dark eyes of his.

She leaned forward and captured his lips, tasting the sweat on both of them.

His eyes, his hair, his hands, his body. Everything that was Ryuzaki, she had laid claim over. L was hers, through and through. She would be damned before she would see any other woman try to win his affections, she was far too in love with him to give him up. Light's eyes widened as the realisation washed over her.

_I...love L?_

That was it. She was completely in love with Ryuzaki. He was becoming everything to her.

_Ryuzaki..._

Light broke away from his mouth and gasped, shutting her eyes. She was now straddling L's lap, and she was rocking lazily against him, her hands wrapped around his lean shoulders. L had wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her flush against him and burying his face in her ample chest. The silence of the room was penetrated by heavy breathing and the occasional creak of the bed. Light moaned and started rocking more violently against him, feeling L gasp against her breasts.

The two of them had promised they would never have sex again, right after the first time it happened two and a bit weeks ago, but the unavoidable close proximity as well as inescapable attraction had made the temptation too great. They had had sex almost every night since that first night, save for that two day grace period, and if not in the night then they would make up for lost time having steamy sessions in the shower the next morning. It was a dangerous attraction and they both knew it.

L, contrary to popular belief, had not been a virgin prior to his first encounter with Light, but his sexual experiences had been sporadic and experimental at most. Since they had begun this affair nearly three weeks ago, he and Light had tried every position and fucked in every possible place (including the investigation room one night, on L's swivel chair, when they were both working late there.). He was addicted to her, to her body, to her sex, to her entirely. Likewise, Light had never been so sexually satisfied before. Ryuzaki had proven to be capable and very experienced in the bedroom, with tireless stamina. Being a tennis champion and an expert in martial arts had its uses.

"_Ryuzaki_" Light moaned desperately as they both rocked harder against one another, their movements becoming fast and frantic. All of a sudden, A lower case 'W' sign appeared on L's screen. "L?" Wedy's voice crackled through the speakers "Are you there?" They ignored the voice coming from the laptop next to them, rocking madly, Light tugged the detective's dark hair and L grit his teeth against her chest, pushing her harder against him. "L? Are you there? Hello?" the voice called out.

They continued ramming furiously against each other until Light threw her head back, arching her back and crying in agony and L released a strangled gasp, pushing her down harder against him, before slowing to a standstill. They collapsed back against the bed in a tangled mess, clinging to each other. Light smoothed out some stubborn strands of hair clinging to his forehead, watching him tenderly as he caught his breath with his eyes closed.  
"L...helloooo?" Wedy 's voice called out boredly. Still panting, the detective reached out one hand and pressed the 'talk' button on his laptop.

"Yes Wedy, what is it?" he asked between pants.

"Um, I'm just informing you...I finished bugging all of Higuchi's cars." the voice answered somewhat uncertainly. "Excellent work Wedy..." L replied breathlessly, running his free hand over Light's back as she rested against his chest "you've...done well. Thank you."

"No problem" she answered "Um...are you all right? You sound...out of breath."

"I am out of breath, but please do not worry I am fine. I was just...preoccupied."

"Ah...alright then. Well, I'll keep tailing Higuchi...hopefully these bugs will reveal some useful intel._"_

"Please do" L agreed before switching the talk button off.

He looked at the girl lying in his arms. Light already seemed to be dozing off, cuddled up in his side. Holding her and pulling the blanket up and over them, the detective frowned. She was a liar, a master manipulator and he knew that. She was a serial killer and yet here he still was, lying in bed with her. Sleeping with her. She was going to be the end of him, he knew that, and yet he was still here. Tomorrow would be the day they apprehended Higuchi. Tomorrow everything would change. His end was approaching, the end of _them_ was approaching.

L held up his hand that still had the chain on, connecting the two of them. Tomorrow this chain would come off. It was somewhat sad, really. Regardless of what happened, either he would die by her hand or she would be convicted which was as good as him killing her. As the detective lay there in the darkness, he wondered if he would really be able to sentence her to death. But if he didn't...he would surely die himself. Was he prepared to give up his own life for her? He still didn't know. Indecision sat uncomfortably in his chest. The time had come for him to make a decision.

Outside in the dark distance, the sound of the bells chimed ever louder.

**To be continued**

**A/N: Well thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! If you would like to see part 2 and 3 then please 'alert' this fic so you'll get an update :) Please review also, I always love hearing from you guys!**

**Part 2 should be up soon!**


End file.
